uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Ikuko Hachijo
is the mystery novelist who fabricated stories about the Rokkenjima murders along with her partner Tohya Hachijo. She was the person who found Battler after he was passed out on a highway. She had taken him in and gave him the name Tohya. In Twilight of the Golden Witch's manga it was revealed that one day she picked up a bottle mail by roadside, written on red paper, with the title "Confession of the Golden Witch". It contained the confession of Yasu, the writer of the original two message bottles. Relationships *Ange Ushiromiya - acquaintance *Tohya Hachijo - shared pseudonym, friend *Tohya Hachijo? - representation of Tohya and Ikuko Appearance Ikuko appears as a young woman with mid-back purple hair. She wears what appears to be a brown strapless dress with several ruffles and a yellow ribbon in the front with a green colored gem near the bottom. Over this she wears a light colored jacket that reaches to her knees. Personality Ikuko is an eccentric and anti-social individual. She had no friends and no one ever came to visit her even during the time she had spent with Tohya. When Tohya was never around, she only ever talked to an old black cat she kept as a pet, named Bern. Ikuko claims that writing novels used to be fun when asked by Tohya about her pastime, to which she answered to be hearing his opinions. However, she seems to enjoy writing novels together with Tohya. Background According to Tohya, she was apparently the daughter of a very well-off family. She was considerably eccentric, and the 'various mischievous incidents' had apparently got her almost disowned. As a result, she had been given a mansion, where she was ordered to live in quietly and alone. She had never been a particularly social person, so she happily accepted this new state of affairs, living however she pleased with some servants to take care of her. She had never been romantically involved with anyone. Her everyday life was simple. She would either read through the many detective novels that were brought to her or else write detective novels herself. Her manuscripts she finishes ends up clipped together in a pile and she has never shown it to anyone. At one point, she submitted one of her manuscripts to a publishing company, but it was rejected. One rainy night during early October 1986, Ikuko found a young man on the side of the road in critical condition while driving. Afterwards she brought him in to her home and gave him the name Tohya. She offered him to have brain surgery to lessen the pain of his frequent headaches, but he declined, out of concern of harming his past self. One day, Tohya found one of her manuscripts and read it in one night, much to her surprise and gave him praise for it. Then she began to let Tohya read her manuscripts, making Tohya the only person she had ever shown the manuscripts to. During the time that she was living together with Tohya, she spent her days with him debating detective novels and talking about ideas for new plots. At some point, Ikuko roped Tohya in her hobbies and spent writing novels together, with Tohya giving ideas and Ikuko turning them into stories with her writing skills she had built up over many years. She also informed him about the Rokkenjima Incident, though it wasn't until a few days later that it would cause Tohya to remember his past life. After they had finished their masterpiece, The Strange Tale of Beatnik Island, they celebrated their success and Tohya suggested to Ikuko to have their book submitted. After Tohya fell asleep from their celebration due to drinking too much wine, Ikuko was reading articles about the Rokkenjima Incident in her computer. When he asked her what she was doing and she began showing off her knowledge about the subject concerning the Rokkenjima Incident in great detail, Tohya began having a severe headache, which caused him to fall on the floor and in the process regain his former memories as she calls out to him. The two fabricated the majority of the stories to try and help Tohya retrieve his old memories. Role in the Games ''Twilight of the Golden Witch She only appears a few times in this arc. Her appearances prior to the chapter "Tohya Hachijo", she is represented through the shared pseudonym ''Tohya Hachijo. In this chapter, she talks with Bernkastel (her cat who is presumably named after the witch) for a while until she was informed by one of her servants that Tohya had woken up. Later in the future, she, Tohya and Ange go to the Fukuin House where Battler is finally put to rest. Trivia *Her true name is Ikuko Hachijo, and she uses the shared pen name "Tohya Hachijo" and "Itouikukuro Zerogonanaroku" with Tohya when writing and publishing mystery novels with him. Quotes *"I want you to think. I want you readers to think too." *"Your own views and reasoning. That’s what I want." de:Ikuko Hachijo es:Ikuko Hachijo Category:Characters Category:Female